Kravvyn
The Kravvyn (pronounced /krævɪn/) are a mystery to most races of the Kyklos Galaxy, and are an extremely uncommon sight for most as well. A Kravvyn by the name of Seikrabh is known to have founded the Crux, the largest piracy in all of the Kyklos Galaxy, though even his closest right and left hand lackeys know little of him and his kind. At the same time, a rare collection of four Kravvyn generals teamed up to run the Intergalactic Invasion Force and have slipped between dimensions to begin the conquest of another reality. In reality, the Kravvyn are not even native to Kyklos, originating from a different galaxy far away. The Kravvyn are an imperialistic race, but their empire spreads way beyond their home galaxy; the Kravvyn have taken control over dozens and dozens of galaxies. What makes this feat even more impressive is how they carry about such a task. Coming of age, a Kravvyn is sent out to capture an entire galaxy by itself for the Kravvyn Empire as a rite of passage. How an individual Kravvyn accomplishes this feat is up to the Kravvyn to decide, although violent actions are a very common choice amongst them. It is only after a Kravvyn completes its rite of passage that they are allowed a government-sanctioned spouse to breed with and are allowed to let their shoulder paddles to grow as a sign of maturity. Seikrabh is just one of many Kravvyns sent to capture a new galaxy for the ever expanding Kravvyn Empire. To complete his goal, he formed the Crux Space Piracy to complete this task, building up his own private army to allowing him to weaken it for the Kravvyn Empire's taking. Ironically, no one in the Crux is aware of the true agenda of Seikrabh. Some Kravvyn have had the misfortune of being exposed to the Chaos Legions' Hyper Evolutionary Virus during planned invasions of other galaxies, transforming into a Drylung. These mutants violently convert more sapients into the ranks of the Chaos Legions, but their favorite target is non-infected Kravvyn. Overview Naming conventions As the Kravvyn do not originate from Dragon Ball-related material and instead originated as a race of villains back in 1995, their species name does not have any meaning behind it, nor is it a pun. The same goes for their homeworld, Tuchiol. However, all Kravvyn have pun-based names, relating to crustaceans. However this has less to do with a majority of the characters now belonging to the Dragon Ball universe and more to do with the original character's name originally being spelled "Cycrab". Homeworld The Kravvyn originate from a planet called Tuchiol. It is a large world, but the Kravvyn's ease of reproduction had quickly overpopulated the planet and left them with little choice but to spread rapidly throughout their own galaxy. Tuchiol has a heavier gravity well than the Earth or the Dragon World, leading to the Kravvyn being shorter in stature than a human. Their complete rule over their entire galaxy leaves their homeworld perfectly safe from any attack. Government Because the Kravvyn can quickly reproduce through two separate methods, Kravvyn can easily overpopulate any world they arrive at. This led to their aggressive takeover of their own galaxy. With their own galaxy under subjugation, their government changed: only Kravvyn that have successfully undergone the 'rite of passage' can breed sexually, while those on the rite are allowed to produce clones as much as needed. This rite of passage consists of a single Kravvyn being sent to a new, unexplored galaxy, where they are expected to overtake the galaxy on their own, by whatever means they deem necessary. They are afforded the right to produce proglottid clones in case they will need it such as if they expect they might be killed. Only once this new galaxy is taken over are other Kravvyn allowed to begin expanding into it and at this point the Kravvyn who took over said galaxy is afforded the right to take a mate. Those that have been awarded a mate are allowed to continue their conquest together should they choose to, though they are not forced to do so and may instead live a hedonistic life if so desired. This led to the formation of the Intergalactic Invasion Force which used dimensional slip technology to move themselves into the Dragon Ball Universe to begin conquest anew. Physiology Physical appearance Kravvyns, like humans, are bipedal by nature, and have a virtually humanoid build, albeit more fit in appearance. Despite this, they have more in common with arthropods. They have a pale, grayish-white skin tone with large plates of tough, armored plating that is like a cross between a chitinous and a leathery design, allowing them to give way just enough to prevent them from cracking without significant force. Their fingers and toes are formed into chitinous claws, and energy lobes extend off of the shoulders of those who have completed the rite, affording them specialized ki attacks. Although they are cycloptic and therefore lack true depth perception, they can see colors in far more detail than those of Humans and they have adapted to still be able to hit their foes. Like Saiyans, they can survive in extreme temperatures so long as they protect their dry gills, located along their abdomen, and their eyeball. They can survive in the cold depths of space, and their armor plates will not crack at anything less than 15,000 K (14,726.85°C or 26,540.6°F). Sexual dimorphism Male Kravvyn are shorter than your average sapient, usually averaging only 5'2" at the top of their head (proglottid tendrils excluded), with runts being as short as 4'8" and those that could be considered giants of their species reaching 5'4". Their proglottid tendrils tend to be shorter except in rare cases, and tend to curve upwards. The gills are colored orange. Their sclera ring and the youngest of their proglottid tendril segments can be orange in hue but has also been reported being colored pale blue. Other colors are also likely to occur, though the lack of most seeing more than one Kravvyn per galaxy makes it difficult to keep track in non-Kravvyn-controlled territory. Females are larger, averaging 5'6" at the top of their heads. Runts can be a mere 5' tall and giants may reach 5'8". The proglottids of females are apparently more important than males', and as such are not only significantly thicker but also the overall tendrils will be larger. Females also have a spur at the back of their legs, superficially resembling stiletto heels. These spurs are filled with extremely potent neurotoxins. Females also possess black lips, while their gills are colored pink. Their sclera ring and the youngest of their proglottid tendril segments have been known to be colored pink but also purple, though other colors likely occur, as well. The armored plating on their heads also possess two temple spines, which extend downwards towards their chest. Eye The eye of a Kravvyn is a beautiful and complex organ. Unlike most species, their pupil is cross-like in design, which gives them both a very wide view to the left and the right as well as up and down. The sclera of all known Kravvyn is gold in color, but their irises can be numerous colors, with purple, teal, bright blue, and blood red are some of the colors reported. This iris also appears liquid in nature, slowly morphing and undulating for unknown reasons; however it is believed that it all has to do with their extremely complex vision. They can see colors millions of times greater than a Human. Their eyeball is known to absorb solar radiation, and their body is rigged to store as much of this energy as possible. This allows them to utilize their signature move, known as the Gaze Beam. The Gaze Beam allows absorbed energy to be expelled through the eye in a massive death ray attack from the pupil. Stored energy can be forced out at this time to increase the damage of the beam. This attack heats up the air around it and leaves the eye itself billowing black clouds of smoke afterwards, though this does not appear to greatly affect the user's sight. This attack can be used multiple times in a row but overuse will cause the eyeball to tear up, blurring vision as a natural reaction to heating up of the eye in an attempt to cool it back down. Personality Kravvyn enjoy battle, but the ways each individual chooses to go about this is varied. Some prefer to fight directly while others prefer to work behind the scenes. Because the Kravvyns have been in control of so many galaxies for such a long period of time, they have begun to develop hedonistic tendencies. Despite being granted government sanctioned spouses, they often will enjoy the company of one another's wives with little to no retribution taken upon them. Pleasure is important to most Kravvyn. Some are hard-headed and impatient while others are extremely patient. They are usually fairly arrogant due to the power of their empire, which can lead to them underestimating their opponents. However, many are smart enough to keep a contingency plan, whether that be an escape route or proglottid clones at the ready to restart their plot some 20 years later. Because of how easy it is to bring themselves back from death, they often will laugh and chuckle when one of their own is killed, fully expecting that they were smart enough to hand out clones. However as a whole they have a camaraderie towards one another, a bond that strengthens their forces all the more. Some Kravvyn have been known to remove proglottids for recently deceased allies to allow them to come back at a later date. Killing weaker Kravvyns is not a normal reaction for their kind, and those that perform such tasks are considered the serial killers of Kravvyn society, though they are still allowed to continue existing, albeit at the furthest reaches of the empire, on the outskirts. Despite this, actual brotherhood is a difficult thing to consider for Kravvyn. Proglottid tendril segments allow a Kravvyn to clone himself, and sexual reproduction creates new individuals as one would naturally expect. The segments of a Kravvyn's head crests are able to be detached from the head as proglottids in times of immense crisis or by the particularly paranoid. Each detached proglottid is able to survive on its own as a separate organism, and will eventually grow into a clone of sorts of the original individual, possessing the memory that individual had at separation through an advanced form of cellular memory. While an easy method of procreation when alone, proglottids take much longer to mature into adults than those birthed from two separate parents. Despite being essentially "sons" and "daughters" of the original, these proglottid clones are effectively that original individual as well, and thereby are not considered siblings like regular children, even when multiple clones are made at once. Speed Kravvyn, through both natural evolution and cybernetic enhancements common to their species, have become extremely fast and agile, even greater than Saiyans of roughly equal level. In battle, they can make several quick dashes. Since they don't use typical ki-type attacks, they are difficult to detect through ki-sensing methods. Natural Abilities These abilities can be found, for the most part, in any Kravvyn warrior. Contingency Ploy The segments of a Kravvyn's head crests are able to be detached from the head as proglottids in times of immense crises or by the particularly paranoid. Each detached proglottid is able to survive on its own as a separate organism, and will eventually grow into a clone of sorts of the original individual, possessing the memory that individual had at separation through an advanced form of cellular memory. While an easy method of procreation when alone, proglottids take much longer to mature into adults than those birthed from two separate parents. Flea Leap Using cybernetically enhanced powerful leg muscles and the fact that they evolved on a high-gravity world, Kravvyn are able to, when unhindered by power armor, leap about a battlefield seemingly at random, stopping suddenly between leaps to utilize their various attacks. Gaze Beam The signature move of all Kravvyn. Absorbs solar radiation through unknown means and expels it in massive death ray attack fired straight from the eye's pupil. Attack heats up the air around it and leaves the eye itself billowing black clouds of smoke afterwards, although this does not seem to greatly hinder the user's sight. The attack can be used multiple times in a row but overuse causes the eyeball to tear up and blurs vision as a natural reaction to the heating up of the eye, in an attempt to cool it back down. Paddle Lights Paddle Lights are not found in all Kravvyn, but are instead adapted by some individuals through their shoulder lobe-paddles. The Paddle Lights fire sweeping energy beams from the user's six shoulder paddles. While it easily takes care of flankers it can be used against frontline assaults as well, to a lesser extent. Perfect Sight A Kravvyn's eye is a highly advanced organ, and it can see into spectrums of light that most other races could only dream of. The iris is also highly focusable, allowing for great vision even at surprising distances. Because of this, a Kravvyn has no trouble figuring out where an opponent is. Segmented Slap Like Paddle Lights, the Segmented Slap is not an ability found in all Kravvyn; it is only found in females of the species. The female Kravvyn can use her prehensile segmented head crests to hit an opponent. Technology thumb|left|A male flight suitthumb|A female flight suit Flight Suit The flight suit is the uniform worn by the Kravvyn military. Although it slows down their overall speed, it has some armoring and combines a Kravvyn's natural, biological abilities with technology. The flight suit protects the eye and also comes equipped with the commonly-used Claw Grip and Energy Spike apparatuses. Claw Grip Perhaps the best known piece of Kravvyn weaponry due to its wide usage amongst the Kravvyn warrior sect, the Claw Grip is a cybernetic pincer attached to one of their arms that can be deployed to let them grapple or crush an opponent. Energy Spike Equipped to the other arm of a flight suit is the Energy Spike. As the name indicates, it is an energy-based weapon that can be used to slice at or even impale a foe. Power Armor thumb|left|[[Remipel|Remipel's power armor]]thumb|[[Zoea|Zoea's power armor]] The Power Armor is the true military might of the Kravvyn. Though incredibly slow, their armor is nearly impenetrable. However, none of a Kravvyn's natural abilities can be used inside of power armor, including their Gaze Beam. To make up for this, Power Armor is moddable, with numerous technological weaponry that can be retrofitted to the suits to the wearer's personal preferences. Glacial Pursuit Mode Glacial Pursuit mode transforms the Power Armor into a veritable Juggernaut. Though slightly slower than normal power armor movement, this allows the suit to shrug off most attacks as the suit uses the excess energy pulled back from mobility to offer self-repair. Crushing Hold The Crushing Hold modification greatly enhances the hydraulic power in the hands' closing. This increase is strong enough to crush the bones of most individuals through simple compression. Needle Phalanges A hand modification, the Needle Phalanges modification equips long claws in place of the armor's regular fingers. These claws are, as the mod's name indicates, needle-sharp, having a point only three molecules across. This extremely sharp point allows the wielder to stab an opponent to deal severe internal damage. Pierce Shot A helmet modification, the Pierce Shot equips the power armor with a pair of fang-like, high velocity cannons that fires masers (molecular amplification by stimulated emission of radiation) in a beam format. These coherent electromagnetic waves act as a directed energy weapon that can deal serious damage to an opponent, and when combined with the cannons' high velocity, makes for a very deadly ranged weapon. Piston Piledriver The Piston Piledriver is not a modification but a default function of the power armor. It consists of powerful hydraulics attached to the wielder's arms, enhancing their strength with that of the armor itself. This power is used to punch opponents with incredible effect, and its overall power can be greatly enhanced with certain hand modifications, such as the Spinewhip. Spinewhip A hand modification, the Spinewhip attaches extending metal whips to the knuckle section of the armor's hands, which are tipped with a sharp spine to allow for powerful and deadly attacks. These attacks can be both melee or ranged in nature. Spark Arc A helmet modification, the Spark Arc equips the helmet with what appear to be an antenna and a proboscis, which can then send a powerful jolt of electrical current between them to incapacitate and injure melee-range opponents, typically during a grapple. Violent Proboscis A helmet modification, the Violent Proboscis can be used in conjuncture with or separate from the Spark Arc, being a spike extending from the front of the helmet. It is made of conductive material, so that should the Violent Proboscis replace the Spark Arc's proboscis, it can still arc electricity between the two contact points. The Violent Proboscis contains a complement of corrosive material that will be injected into an opponent should they be punctured with it. This corrosive substance will easily melt through flesh, severely handicapping anyone hit with it. Notable Kravvyns *Kopepox, leader of the Intergalactic Invasion Force *Daphnia, Intergalactic Invasion Force general and Remipel's sanctioned wife *Notastykor *Remipel, Intergalactic Invasion Force general *Remipell II, Proglottid 'clone-son' of Remipel *Seikrabh, founder and leader of the Crux *Zoea, Intergalactic Invasion Force general, Kopepox's sanctioned wife and Remipel's alternate lover Enemies Major Enemies *Diimon *Drylung *Millicrab *Necrusk *Shapeon *Snapdragon Gallery Daphnia Sprite 1 Right.png|Daphnia No Image.png|Kopepox No Image.png|Notasykor Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Remipel Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Remipel II Cycrab Sprite 1 Left.png|Seikrabh Zoea Sprite 1 Left.png|Zoea Category:Sapient Species Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:The Crux Category:Original Content Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Kravvyn